A Taboo's Rage
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Upun entering a new village to spend the night the Sanzo-Ikkou are hit with feelings of strong foreboding, especially since there's no one in sight. But when Gojyo sees something horrid, just what will happen to the beloved hanyou's heart and mind?


Part 1 of 2

"Oh god...oh god...Gojyo?"

Goku's voice was perfectly audible, but with the heavy atmosphere it seemed as if there was no one who heard him.

There was blood....blood was _everywhere_ and the boy couldn't help but shake a little as he pushed up closer to Sanzo who also stood frozen, shocked to the core by the sight in front of them.

Oh yes, they were used to blood. On their mission they had to be used to the sight of the crimson liquid along with rotting, dead bodies. They were all used to it, hell, they couldn't exactly claim they didn't enjoy being the cause of it either. At least not Goku, who practically lived to fight.

But they weren't used to this...this was something none of them had ever imagined happening.

Not even Hakkai, who knew the redhead so well could have predicted this horrid scene in front of them, this horrid, disgusting scene of chaos and bloodshed around them, before them, behind them, even on top of them.

Gojyo was the one in their little group who most easily succombed to his weaknesses, excluding of course Goku's ever constant hunger. Women, whether they were happy, sad, afraid, fearless, wanton, shy, adult or child were one of the redhead's biggest soft spots. Goku had a feeling it had something to do with his mother but no matter what was going on

Gojyo couldn't resist a woman if they were beautiful or in trouble.

He also couldn't resist his affections for children. Out of them all Gojyo was the one who handled brats best, he was soft and accomadating, so long as they weren't Goku, and he was playful and attentive. If a child came up to him on the street in a town they were staying for the night in and asked to play the kappa would most likely immediately get in on whatever game was being played.

He also kept a close eye on their parents.

Gojyo's crimson eyes would watch the guardians with a careful, wary gaze that was constantly sifting through their every flaw, their every personality trait through their actions, words or eyes. Hakkai and Sanzo didn't even match with the half breed when it came to such a thing. No move went unseen from those garnet orbs and if Gojyo deemed the parent a good parent; loving and responsible, they would be treated with utmost respect. They would get the famous Gojyo Friendly Charm.

But if they failed Gojyo's litte test he watched them. Never stopped watching them until he figured out the level of well bad parentage. Sometimes the levels vary and when they're minor, Gojyo's responses would be minor. But if they were bad, if they were abusive in both the physical and emotional way...

It would have been more humane on the parent to let them play with Saiten Taisei, instead of facing Gojyo's wrath.

Goku's never seen that event, neither has Sanzo. Hakkai however was a different story, while he hadn't been there personally when it happened, he had seen the abusive father being rolled away to the nearest hospital. It had been brutal and when he went to the scene of the crime he witnessed Gojyo talking to the abused little girl with compassion in his eyes. He kept running his hands through the eight year old's hair and talking quietly to her, reassuring her that everything would be okay and wiping away her tears with his thumbs before handing her over to the authorities who'd find a good home for her.

The father had a broken wrist, both arms broken in four places and dislocated from the sockets. His legs had been twisted around ninety degrees, bones breaking through the skin in several different spots. Each of his fingers had been torn off aparently and his eyes were swollen shut. His tongue had been removed and many of his teeth either chipped beyone repair or just gone out of his mouth. His nose was broken along with three ribs. He had a busted kidney and a torn lung and one of his ears had been...bitten off.

The man died before they reached the hospital that was an hour away from the battle.

The daughter had only suffered a broken arm and sprained ankle, not even a fraction of what Gojyo had suffered.

So it was only natural for the three of them to stare in shock at the corpses littering the streets. Men, women and children. All slaughtered, a combination of humans and noninsane youkai. There were body parts strewn up on the power lines above them, someone's second intestin dangling over one of the electrical wires in a lewd imitaion of shoelases tossed over.

If the town was ever repopulated or rebuilt it would take the construction workers some time trying to get the bone and brain matter out from the walls plaster. It also looked as if one man's upper head was ripped clean off the rest of his body and Hakkai twitched a little at the likelyness of when he had gone after and killed everyone involved with Kanan's death.

Sanzo squirmed away from one body that rested a little to close to the trio, the youkai's back balancing precariously on a street sign. Her back was concave, head reaching impossible lengths, after all someones skull shouldn't be able to touch the small of their own back. The youkai woman's eyes were wide open, blood still poring out from her mouth and nose.

Her back was curved to follow her spinal cord, that had been ripped through her gut to glisten white and red in a large arc formation.

The children had seemed to have died rather quickly and hopefully painlessly. Each child they saw didn't have body parts missing or any torturous inclanations except that their heads were cut off from their necks.

It was disgusting and bloody, the sight going on for as long as the street showed and in the setting sun the scene looked as if the road had become a river of blood.

But they weren't standing in the street, they were standing on the outermost edges of the town center. The center had been shaped into a large circle, bricks lining the ground. At the middle of the rather large circle was a stand or a miniature theater they supposed, that rested upon a small flight of stairs. Only about five steps.

That's where Gojyo stood right now, ontop of the theater, in front of what Sanzo supposed to be movable stakes.

The weapons were placed on a plight of wood with wheels, the wooden stakes in a straight line on the same board, and each of the four things were covered in blood. Splintering and absolutely lathered in the crimson life force. There weren't any bodies on it though, and from what it looked like it seemed as if someone had removed the bodies that had been presented.

From the lights and decorations and the pure amount of how many citizens were out of their homes at the moment it appeared that the massacre had transpired on some sort of festival. But if Gojyo hadn't placed those stakes where they were now apparently the 'sweet and loving town' really wasn't a sweet and loving town. More like a twisted sordid little group.

Gojyo was dripping, head to toe covered in blood and gore. Body parts were wrapped around his own being and the blood that dripped from his hair made it look as if his hair was lengthening before falling off, only to repeat the process over and over. The shaku-jou was dripping blood as well and when Gojyo turned to look at them Hakkai couldn't suppress the little whimper.

Gojyo didn't look like Gojyo. His face was covered in blood, his clothing was covered in blood, his hands were drenched. He looked like he jumped into a pool of the liquid life and even when he hopped out from the pool the liquid stuck to him. He wasn't grinning and his eyes were bloodshot, both eyes, the whites in each eye a blood red from burst vessels.

Goku whined and backed into Sanzo, petrified by the sight. Because of Gojyo's natural coloring, it was impossible to discern the difference between hair and skin, eyes and flesh. And his clothing was lathered so badly, along with his weapon, that it was impossible to tell the seperating points between them as well.

Sha Gojyo stood before them like a messenger of death, like the Grim Reaper. He was dripping crimson and it looked as if he was made of the life source. The kappas flesh might as well have disappeared for good and the rays from the setting sun did nothing to help the horrific scene. It only accented it and Sanzo couldn't help the shivering.

The only reason that they knew he was watching them was not only because they could feel his gaze but because of the two wide black pupils. They were wide like a predator and the only color on the being besides red.

For the first time the three looked above the sprite's head and to the streamer.

The long banner stretched from across the circle, covered in blood just like everything else but the letters were the obvious sign of Gojyo's sudden killing spree.

The other major flaw in the half breed's system was his inability to ignore other half breeds. From Gojyo's fury there had obviously been four half breeds stuck to those stakes and the banner is what disgusted them all the most.

_Watch the Taboo Blood Fall_

**Earlier that day:**

"Sanzo-o-o-o-o! I'm -!"

The smallest member of their group (not including Hakuryu) was cut off as they walked down the street by Gojyo's sarcastic tone. "I'm hungry, I'm hungry! Fuck monkey you're like a broken record. Get some new lines."

"Shut up erogappa! You say the same things over and over to. 'I need to find myself some babes, goddamnit I'm outta cigarettes.'" Gold eyes glowered at the red haired half breed.

"At least _I_ say more than one message all the time," crimson eyes narrowed further when Gojyo noticed yet again another villager glare at him in disgust.

"Hey! I say different things!"

"Oh yea, sure. Sorry zaru, but saying the same message through different words doesn't count as different phrases. Dumbass."

"Fuck you Gojyo!" Goku's brown head whipped over towards Sanzo. "Sanzo! Tell this bastard that I have more than one saying!"

Violet eyes turned to look at them. Instead of words the pair of idiots were dodging bullets in a rain of fire. "Don't get me involved in your childish antics!" The priest turned to the only other sensible man there. "Hakkai, you have to get the roach a tighter collar."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Haha, see Gojyo you really are just a pet!"

Hakkai was about to respond before Gojyo snarled. Those around the group jumped back and away at the feral noise coming out of the hanyou's throat and even Goku stopped, wide eyed at the half demon. "I'm no pet jackasses." Even

Sanzo had to supress the shiver at Gojyo's voice. It sounded predatorial.

Hakkai got over the shock and approached his friend and previous room mate. Placing a hand on one shoulder the converted youkai smiled at Hakuryu when the dragon went onto the red head's other shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"Now, now Gojyo. You know Goku and Sanzo were just kidding - (there was a silence as for once Sanzo and Goku knew to keep their mouths shut. Not that they were scared or anything, just that they were confused as hell. It didn't help that

Hakkai kept glancing over in their direction with the scariest looking gleam in his eye.) - we all know you're not a pet."

Garnet eyes weren't locked on Goku anymore, instead they kept moving from passerby to passerby. And locked on one person in particular who was giving him a rather interested look.

Oh, that bastard was going to _pay._

Pushing the growling away Gojyo flashed Hakkai his best 'I'm fine, absolutely peachy!' expression. "Yea, I know, I'm just a bit tired 's all." Knowing that the brunette knew he was lying Gojyo shrugged the other man off his shoulder. And attempted to do the same with the dragon, but the little guy dug in his claws and refused to move. "I'm gonna go out for a bit ok? Just look around and try to find a bar or somethin'."

Before Hakkai could say anything to make him stay the tallest member of the ikkou was walking away with Hakuryu wrapping his tail tightly around the man's bicep.

"What the hell was that about?"

Not even bothering to cover his face with a fake smile Hakkai simply frowned as his best friend disappeared into the crowd. Gojyo's shoulders were stiff, the air around him screaming hostility and the converted youkai wasn't sure if it was due to that aura...or something else that the people around them seperated like the pull back of a tsunami for him to move through.

Hakuryu was muttering, practically howling that he was going to stick with the hanyou for a while, claiming that something really bad was going to happen.

And Hakkai didn't doubt it.

"I don't know Sanzo, I really don't." Usually whenever Gojyo played rough with Goku like that was when there was something wrong, something he was hiding. And whatever was causing it was probably started by the crowd.

"Ah, he'll get over it later won't he?" Goku asked, shrugging his shoulder in a placating sort of way. "I'm hungry."

Nodding Sanzo turned away from where Gojyo last stood and starting to walk off, quickly followed by Goku. Hakkai lingered for a little while, instincts screaming.

But knowing that they needed to find a hotel room for the night he followed the pack leader, planning on finding his savior and friend after they acquired a room.

After all, not even Sha Gojyo could get into too much trouble when it was already eight o' clock at night.

-----------

_"Gojyo...Gojyo...will you do something for your Mother Gojyo?"_

_The seven year old child looked up from his spot on the bed, red eyes wide with delight that not only was Mom asking for his help, _his _help..._

_But she wasn't crying. She was even smiling so sweetly for him to._

_It was late, past his bed time which was nine at night and the stars were twinkling overhead in the blackness of the sky. _

_Of course he was a little afraid, mostly because of the scent of men in the hall way, and naturally because Jien wasn't here today. His big brother was out on one of his jobs so he was going to be out of town for a couple of days, so he was left unprotected._

_"Of course Mom," the two strands that look like antannea were sticking sideways on his head, like an excited, yet wary puppy's ears. That's one reason he didn't like those strands, they portrayed his emotions too much. "What do you need me to do?"_

_She smiled then, a fanged smirk and despite the maliciousness he wasn't perturbed; that was the smile she always gave him. With a wave of her thin hand the blonde issued the men into the room. There were three of them, one demon and two humans. The demon was large and thick with muscle with dark brown skin. His hair was black and his eyes were the brightest shade of purple and there was the eirest gleam in those violet orbs. _

_The humans both had brown hair, one with green eyes the other with blue and like the youkai they were both extremely strong._

_Granted he only had half the scense of smell his brother had because he was Taboo, but he could still smell the horrid scents of their booze and pheremones._

_What did she want him to do?_

_The child cringed when she brought out her hand, but instead of recieving the hit he expected to get she meerly patted him on his blood colored locks. Relaxing his shoulders he looked up into her dark eyes and felt more fear than he usually felt around her._

_"You want Mother's love, don't you Gojyo?" When she got a nod in answer the grin stretched further and Gojyo felt that he was looking into the eyes of a predator. "That's good Gojyo. Do you want to know what you have to do in order to gain Mother's love?"_

_Tensing his shoulders Gojyo nodded yet again, the patting of his hair turning harsher and harsher with each stroke, until she pulled on the strands with each back stroke. He wished Jien was here, his instincts were telling him to get up and run when he saw how the men snickered and smirked, strange bulges in their trousers._

_"What you have to do is let my friends have a little fun, okay Gojyo? Let them do whatever they want to do and you'll have all the love I can give. They think you're so cute after all."_

_Biting his lower lip in worry Gojyo's red eyes moved away from the woman before him to the trio of males. Whatever they wanted to do? "Oh," his Mother's voice brought his attention back to him. "And you can't tell Jien about this okay? If you tell him, I'll throw you out to the gators."_

_What did it matter what they wanted to do to him? It didn't matter, he'd been through worse, no matter what they wanted to do. No matter what those smells meant. If it gained his Mother's love, it didn't matter._

_"Okay."_

_With a grin the woman walked out of the room and closed the door. And the men came and crowded him._

_---------------------_

Lips curling in a forced grin Gojyo smiled at the crowd who all cringed and backed away from him. Apparently this town was supposed to be one of those rarities, the ones that don't give a shit what you are. There were demons everywhere, mixed in with the humans and they were living in perfect harmony basically. Hakkai and Goku were welcomed with open arms.

Apparently that generosity wasn't granted to half breeds like .

him. Everyone was turning away from him, casting him baleful, disgusted looks. But that one demon who he was tracking, was purposelly leading him into a pub it seemed.

"Chirrrrr?"

Gojyo glanced to the side and smiled softly at the small reptile curlered around his shoulder. The dragon's concerned gaze touched him. Of the entire group Hakuryu was the only who could really sense when something was wrong, not even Hakkai could get it right all the time when it came to moods.

"I'm fine little guy. You sure ya don't wanna go back to Hakkai? They're probably eating around right now."

"Cherup." The mewl was lathered in stubbern determination and the half breed couldn't stop himself from laughing. Hakkai could pretty much get his way whenever he wanted, being the freaky guy that he is but there were times that not even the converted youkai could take control. But no matter what happened no one could tell the dragon no when he was dead set on it.

Apparently Hakuryu didn't like something around here, or unlike his companions knew why the crowd had been giving them dirty looks most of the time.

The pub was dimly lit with strobe lights and was fairly large in size. There was the usual bar with impressive amounts of alcohol lining the entire length of the wall. And parallel to the bar was a casual looking stage with flashing lights and at the moment a seductive youkai woman danced and writhed against and into the metal pole gaining cash and cheers from man and woman alike. There was a dance floor in the very center and there were tables placed at random along the walls.

Hakuryu didn't like the noise or the lights all that much as he coiled tighter on his perch. The strobe effect had his shimmering white scales glowing like an eerie ghost.

But it was the table at the very far end that held the hanyou's attention. It was made of mahogny and sat four but only three men were present. And all three...he knew all three of them.

Eyes wide Gojyo sucked in a harsh breath as he saw the youkai he had been tracking beckoning him forward. There were two humans seated at the table as well.

The demon was tall and bulk with muscle. Had jet black hair and the purplest of all violets he had ever seen for eyes.

Each ningen had brown hair, were muscular and tall. One with green eyes the other blue.

He knew all three of them. And by the looks of it they recognized him.

They were his mother's 'friends'.

* * *

Cracking his shoulder blades Dokugakuji launched another attack on his opponent, powerful muscles rippling under tanned skin. Dark eyes flashing the youkai growled as his red headed opponent blocked the attack and the water demon was struck with a massive blow to the gut.

Kougaiji's red hair flowed behind him as if it was pure wind and Dokugakuji barely had time to turn his head. Placing both hands on the floor he twirled and dropped the Prince to the floor in a round house kick.

Jumping to their feet at the same time the youkai's continued their dance, their bodies moving faster than a blur. Snarling when his Leader's claws struck him across the chest the taller demon summoned his magic and drew his sword to him.

Violet eyes snapping open in surprise Kougaiji lurched back from the sword's strike and summoned his own flames. But before he could get into it and start throwing fire balls at the water based demon they were interruppted by a knock at the door.

"Lord Kougaiji, Dokugakuji," Yaone sounded once more defeated and resounded. Relinquishing their powers the males opened the door and noticed how the woman was nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"What is it Yaone?"

Looking up at her Leader's voice the poison master and healer stated, "Forgive me My Lord but Lirin has managed to escape again. I turned my back on her for one moment and when I turned back around she was gone, along with one of our flight dragons."

The red head groaned as Dokugakuji chortled. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up all you want Doku. At least your little brother never ran off with dragons."

Smiling the black haired youkai conceded. "I'll give you that but I remember quite clearly how Gojyo had managed to get on top of a bear and ride it into the woods. It took me a fucking hour and a half to find them."

Kougaiji grinned and shook his head, horribly picturing baby Gojyo riding a raging Grizzly with Dokugakuji running after him. "Any idea where she went Yaone?"

"She probably ran after Sanzo's group. We haven't been out for a while and I know she's been anxious to fight with them again," the woman's reply was nothing to be pleased about. Why did his sister always have to go looking for trouble?

"Does she even know where they are right now?"

"I doubt it," Dokugakuji leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "We haven't seen them for weeks." Now that he thought about it the water youkai really wouldn't have minded going to see his brother again. It had been a while. It didn't help that something had been jumping around in his blood for a couple of days lately. He wanted to make sure he was alright.

With a sigh of resignition Kougaiji headed out the door. "Nii probably knows where they are. It'd be best to find them first in case Lirin actually manages to find them."

"Who knows?" The potions demon asked. "Maybe she did the same. Somehow Nii always knows where they are."

"That's because the guys a fucking stalker freak," the trio were marching down the hallway towards the scientist's quarters as they joked. "I mean, how many adults go around talking to their stuffed animals?"

As they walked Dokugakuji couldn't help but wonder what was going on. His instincts were screaming at him to find Gojyo, that something was going to happen and he was horribly reminded of when all the times his nerves had been jumping that his mother was about to go on a rampage.

He needed to find Gojyo.

* * *

_They were back again. Mom's friends. The trio seemed to have memorized Jien's disappearances because everytime he left to go do something they would be there the following night. _

_So far it had happened six times, this was the seventh and no matter what he did, Mother still never seemed to care. Actually...scratch that. The seven year old rationalized that she had kept her promise. _

_Every time she hit him she did it with a smile on her face. She still cried but she laughed when she did it to. He was gaining her affection by doing as she said!_

_So he let it happen._

_Everytime the group came to him, he was silent, he was placcid, he was limp. He moved in the positions they wanted - flat on his back, spread eagled - strapped to the chair - arms tied with thick roaps around their necks, legs tied around their waist - on all fours, mouth wide open - curled into himself - hung from the ceiling by his hands - glued with sticky substances to their chests, backs and pelvis, two cocks literally stuck in his butt, the third lodged permantetly down his throat - there were too many to say._

_He said what they wanted him to say - "Oh Master you feel so good" - "Don't stop" - "You feel wonderful" - "I'm your disgusting pet" - "You're my Master" - "This is all I'm good for"- once again too many to recount._

_And he never told a soul. If he did all the progress with his Mother would have been for naught if he told someone. He never cried when they did it. Even though it hurt and they never stopped for his comfort, never did anything for his comfort. It wasn't worth crying over, he was gaining his Mother's love slowly but surely._

_There was no reason to whimper._

_There was no reason to scream._

_There was no reason to beg._

_There was no reason to sigh._

_There was no reason to make any kind of sound. So he didn't._

_Unless they wanted him to._

_But he never cried. Even if they told him to cry he never did, so they punished him with strange metallic things._

_There was no reason to be upset over the pain, now when it was all for a briliant purpose._

_They'll get bored and stop one day after all._

_----------------------_

"Well, well, if it ain't lil' Gojyo," the youkai leered when the red head finally approached the table. The dragon perched on his shoulder was snarling and growling, his mane bristling as he stretched his wings a little to make himself seem bigger, and more threatening.

Too bad it wasn't doing him anygood.

The green eyed human casually looked him up and down, blatantly ignoring the snarling dragon. Gojyo shivered with each pass of the eyes, especially when said eyes lingered in places. "I thought you'd be dead by now kid."

"Now, now," blue eyes scolded. "Tha's no way to talk to 'im. He's always been a resourseful lil' kid, o'course he'd make it."

"Ah, geeze," Gojyo growled, "Thanks for the compliment prick." His comment merely gained him amused and aroused looks. "What the hell are you guys doin' here?"

The demon look affronted. "What, we're not allowed to travel? The town where we grew up was gettin' borin' tha's all. What with how no more half breeds ever wandered there."

"Or any good pieces o' ass."

"Oh tha' definately counts my man!"

Fists clenching Gojyo's eyes glowed. "So you assholes are traipsing around and raping innocent little kids eh?" Curling his upper lip he leaned away from Hakuryu's sniffing nose. "How nostaligic."

The demon, you see, Gojyo still has never learned their names, jumped to his feet, a furious expression on his face. "Hey we haven't raped no one! Everyone we've been with has been completely concencual!"

Green eyes tapped his lip with a fore finger. "Well, they were willin' after we convinced 'em tha' they'd be liked if they did wha' we wanted."

"Haha! Yea it was real easy once we got 'em convinced o' that!"

Gojyo couldn't help it. He honestly could not stop the fucking twitching. Hakuryu had stopped snarling at them and was instead pressing as flat as he could to his master's best friend, red eyes wary. The dragon had never seen the red head like this before.

"Heh," Gojyo forced a chuckle and a cheerful grin. "Yeah I bet it was a piece of cake once you tricked them." Red eyes promising a slow and painful death Gojyo beckoned for them to follow him. "You sure tricked me when I was that age."

The youkai barked out laughter that sounded more like a braying donkey. "Sorry Gojyo! But we had no part in tha', tha' was all your Mother's doin'!"

The trio were actually stupid enough to put down their bill and follow the red head out of the pub into the darkened night and into a dark alley. "But whoo boy wha' fun we had after you an' your brother left!"

Gojyo froze.

"I mean, the main reason we took ya was 'cause we actually wanted your mom. But we decided to settle since she'd probly tear our dicks off y'know?" When Gojyo remained silent Blue Eyes started up where Purple left off.

"We were searchin' 'round the house after everyone disappeared y'know, and when we wen' ou' back an' found tha' grave..."

Green Eyes grinned and threw an arm over Gojyo's shoulder, unbeknowst to the danger he was putting himself through as Hakuryu flew out of the way. "Whoo wee! Alive she'd tear us to pieces before we'd get anywhere near her, but dead, she had no way ta fight and fuck it was so great! Wouldn't ya think so Gojyo?"

Heart pounding Gojyo felt every emotion pour out of him. Shock, anger, fear, and pure unadulterated rage. They had fucking raped his mother when she was fucking dead?! They disrespected her to that point?!

"Actually no," Gojyo smiled. "No I don't know." And with that the half breed shoved his hand straight through the human's skull, and brain matter flew out the back onto the wall.

The other two screamed in shock and for some reason that just got his blood pumping. Something inside of him was growling and with a strength he'd never shown anyone before he threw his lodged hand up, cutting the man's skull directly in half. Hakuryu was screeching his ass off but Gojyo only had eyes and ears for the two prey before him.

Finally he was the predator. Finally he was not something to be preyed on!

The youkai snarled and flew at him but with a practiced ease that came from no where Gojyo moved to the side, evading the strike and struck back with his own fist. The already blood coated hand landed solid and hard on the man's spinal cord, severing it directly at the base of the skull and with a scream the weak beast flopped to the ground like a fish before finally dying. The human tried to run.

And that just got him more pumped up for some reason.

He wanted blood, and this idiot who had defiled so many other half breeds, his fucking Mother! Was not going to get away!

* * *

Hakkai had always felt that he was in control. Unless he was in his demon form or too lost in his rage to control it...

But right now everything felt wrong. It was already eleven and Gojyo was nowhere to be seen. At ten Hakkai had made his way back to the hotel room to see if he had miraculously showed up but there was nothing. No sign of Gojyo or Hakuryu.

Nothing was going right! Gojyo was missing and this oh so accepting town didn't seem all that accepting when it came to biased remarks. Quite frankly he's never felt less in control.

Even Sanzo was getting agitated. The man refused to go to bed until the idiot kappa made his way back and Goku was restless without anyone to play with. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut that something was not right.

"Hakkai," Goku's worried voice drew the healer's attention. "Do you think Gojyo's okay? I thought he'd get over whatever it was that was going on."

Sanzo snorted and lit up one of his Marlboros. "The baka probably found some bar or a woman to occupy himself with. I doubt he's in trouble."

_Liar._ Hakkai could see the small traces of worry in those violet orbs and couldn't help but copy the emotions. "If that was the truth I doubt Hakuryu would have stayed with him. He would have come and found us."

Snarling Sanzo cast him a look. "Ever consider that the dragon could get lost? He's not the monkey, he can't sniff us out."

Hiding behind the polite grin Hakkai nodded. "Yes I understand that but Hakuryu and I have a bond. Normally he can find me where ever I am."

"Than why can't you do the same for him?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet to be honest."

"Che."

Looking back out the window Hakkai spotted several lights being set up in the center of the town and a large crowd gyrating towards it. "So, Sanzo what's the plan?"

The blonde stood and threw out the cigarette. "We stay the night. With or without the kappa we leave in the morning."

Both brunettes were about to protest when a knock came from the door. When Hakkai opened it they were met with their landlord who was an old, pale man with graying hair. "I thought you three would like to know, there's a festival taking place down in the center if you'd like to come. It's a rather entertaining and joyous event."

Hakkai grinned. "We'll think about it." And closed the door.

With a frown Goku let go of the pillow he had been hugging. "Do ya think Gojyo's at the festival?"

Turning back to the window Hakkai replyed, "It would certainly sound like him. Well Sanzo, should we go check it out?"

"You two go. I'm staying here," and with that the monk pressed himself into the mattress, blatantly ignoring the chattering monkey.

"But Sanzo! Come on what if he's in trouble?!"

"I really don't give a shit. He got himself into it, he can get himself out."

"But what if he can't?!"

"Tough shit."

"Sanzo-!"

"Hakuryu!"

Ubruptly Hakkai's shout caught their attention as a white blur breazed into the open window. Flapping his wings desperately the blood stained creature was crying and screeching as he talked to Hakkai who was frantically searching for wounds.

Sitting up Sanzo groaned but was honestly curious. What the hell happened to the pervert this time that the dragon left covered in blood?

Hakkai was shaking when the dragon's tale was complete and his eyes were hard. "Somethings going on, Gojyo's on a rampage."

That caught their attention.

* * *

_Normally whenever the trio wanted to play with him they waited for night fall then snuck into his room. From what Gojyo understood no one except them his mother and himself knew of the occurences but that changed that night._

_Or day._

_Gojyo had been out in the field looking down at a red butterfly he had caught when they showed up. The bug was pretty, its wings the width of his hand and coated magnificiently in a blood and fiery red pigment. It was extremely pretty and it was free. He wasn't holding it down or anything, his hand was flat and the bug just sat there. Its six legs holding perchase on Gojyo's extended pointer finger._

_Smiling Gojyo asked, "Are you going to be my friend?"_

_The butterfly flapped its wings._

_"Will you stay here until you're ready to go?"_

_Another flap of the wings._

_Gojyo's childish mind had decided that the insect had actually been talking to him in its own unique way. That the beats of its wings were like the nod or shake of a head. _

_He had been happy than. Smiling and laughing until those black antennae twitched and the butterfly took off into the air, leaving Gojyo shocked and dismayed._

_He thought it was his friend. Apparently it wasn't._

_But that was when three shadows had fallen over him and the trio who abused him picked him up, tied him to a wooden cart and pushed it to the center of the town. Crimson eyes laid wide Gojyo was smart enough not to struggle, for they would only capture him again. But there were a lot of people here, the entire town actually gathered around to watch whatever was going to happen._

_It was weird. No one was throwing things at him, they were all just staring and smiling in a really cruel manner and Gojyo wished now more than ever that Jien was still here._

_The cart he was on was pushed to the center of the square and his attention was caught to the banner saying "Watch it's Blood Fall"._

_Whose blood? His?!_

_Finally he was in the center and a hushed silence covered the square until the demon smiled and took a step forward. _

_"Ladies an' Gentlemen...I'm sure ya all 'ave noticed how ever sense this freak showed up we've been worse for wear," the crowd cheered. "An' I'm sure ya all want nothing more than ta show 'im your hatred!" More cheers and Gojyo began to sweat but he still didn't struggle. He wasn't about to lose his pride by freaking out infront of the entire village._

_"Would ya all like ta see our performance?" The youkai's leer was evil and the crowd cheered and wolf whistled causing the trio to turn to him with a grin. "Well, ya heard 'em kid."_

_Before the blink of an eye Gojyo found himself bereft of his clothes and the trio were quickly shedding their own pants and underwear showing off their aching erections. All done to the soundtrack of cheers and laughs._

_Tossing the boy off the cart Gojyo made a frantic move to escape but Green Eyes grabbed him by the scruff and threw him face first to the ground. Fear giving way to hyperventilating Gojyo started to shiver. Fuck how his half breed body could take more than a normal humans._

_Without words the trio organized themselves and him so the entire crowd could see. Blue Eyes lay under him on the ground where Green Eyes stood behind, between his legs and Purple stood in front of him. The crowd was cheering telling them to get it on!_

_With a grin and a shrug they did._

_Gojyo didn't allow the scream to come up when the humans thrust into him at exactly the same time and speed and never stopped to let him adjust. They never did, and than Purple grabbed his head and made him watch as he spread the sticky stuff around his pubic hair before thrusting forward. Again Gojyo didn't make a sound just cried on the inside as his mouth stuck to the man's pupic hair. The demon just stood there, filling him up until the humans finished and pulled out. _

_Than they repostioned him. Made it so he bent between the demon's legs and Green Eyes came up from behind Purple to shove into his ass again. That was when they both started pounding, hard and harsher than usual as blood lubricated both entrances._

_After what seemed like hours they finished and Gojyo thought they were done after the many positions._

_But something worse happened._

_They brought the cart back up tied him stomach down to it, opened up his legs and sprayed something cold and wet that smelled really weird and sweet on his ass._

_And brought in the dog._

_------------------------_

Gojyo's rage had only strengthened when he saw the sign. When he saw the four half breed children on the stakes...dead.

Their bodies burned until the flames ate so much of them they turned to ash.

It was obvious that they had been alive when the torture started and Gojyo swore that none of the townsmen would live after this night.

* * *

That's how Lirin found them.

She had been bored to death during the weeks they've missed the Sanzo Party and that day had simply finally had enough.

But she didn't expect all this death.

All this blood.

Nor did she expect that Sha Gojyo was the cause of it all.

But there was the proof, standing in the middle of it all, soaked to the bone in crimson. It was scary, scary enough that even Baldy Monk was staying back.

Suddenly Gojyo looked up at her on the dragon's back...and disappeared into the night, fleeing like the Reaper he apparently was.


End file.
